FINALLY!
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: phineas and isabella oneshot. comment and tell me if i should make a sequel to it!  rated T for language


FINALLY!

An 18 year old Phineas Flynn was sitting under the tree in his backyard in nothing but shorts relaxing and daydreaming about Isabella, when he heard her scream in frustration.

"speak of the devil" he murmured and slowly stoof to walk over and see what was going on. He immediately ran when he heard her scream and saw he in the middle of the road, a driver screaming at her from down the road.

"watch where your going dumb kid!" the driver screamed

Phineas immediately became enraged and screamed

"how about you watch where your driving you dumb fuck! and stop blaming people for your bad driving!"

The man gave him the finger and screamed

"keep your stupid slut off the road!"

Phineas saw red. Now, he was a very muscular man now. years upon years of building and lifting stuff had helped. He is the one of the strongest guys in Danville. Ferb is another.

He grabbed Isabella, put her on the sidewalk, and ran after the car. He is an amazing runner, and the car had to stop at a stoplight. When he reached the car he punched his fist through the window and grabbed the driver, pulling him through the window. he used one hand to push the car and park it so it wouldnt cause an accident or any trouble and said to the man

"who are you"

"whats it to ya" he spat

"fine. ill just call you 'jack ass' " Phineas growled

"let me go. now" Jack Ass spat

"no. you are going to apologize to her. now" Phineas said and carried him back to where he left Isabella

"apologize. now" he growled. Jack Ass caved and said

"im sorry young lady"

"thats right" Phineas spat and carried him away, dropped him in an alley, and went back to Isabella.

"are you alright?" he asked as he extended a hand to help her up

She took it and said

"yes. thanks to you"

They smiled at eachother and walked to the backyard. After a few minutes they realized that their hands were unusually warm. they both looked down and, realizing they were still holding hands, hesitantly relased eachothers hand.

"so what do you want to do?" Isabella asked after a few minutes of silence

"I have to tell you something Izzy. Can we go on a walk to the park?" Phineas suggested

"sure" Isabella replied

Phineas stood before her and once again extended a hand to help her up. She, of course, took it, and when he didnt make a move to release it, neither did she.

They walked quietly to the park and Isabella started thinking that he had maby forgot he was holding her hand. Until he started rubbing his thumb in comforting circles on her hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

when they finally got to the park they sat on a bench and Phineas said

"look, Izzy, I have been for a long time. Im, Im,-"

Isabella cut him off by screaming

"Phineas look out!"

Phineas heard a gun shot and before he could stop her, Isabella jumped in front of him and intercepted the shot.

She fell to the ground coughing and 'Jack Ass' swore loudly and ran away

"Isabella! why did you do that!" Phineas said, completely panicked

"people do crazy things" she groaned "when they are in love" (yes i totally stole that line from hercules)

"Izzy, I love you to. Thats why I brought you here. I was about to tell you" Phineas said, his eyes tearing up

"I love you Phineas. Bye" Isabella gasped

"I love you to! but your not leaving me" Phineas said forcefully

He picked her up and started running towards the hospital. He burst through the doors and screamed

"someone shot Izzy!"

The receptionist immediately buzzed for a doctor and they took Izzy from him. They wheeled her into a room and he was left to wait in the waiting room.

He waited for hours upon hours until the doctor finally came.

"Are you Mr. Flynn? Mrs. Isabella Flynns husband?" The doctor asked him

Phineas' heart stopped. she had lied about her name.

"yes" he choked out

"she had some internal bleeding, but we patched her up. she needed stitches but she will be fine" the doctor said

"thank you" Phineas said

"would you like to see her now?" he asked

"yes please" Phineas replied and the doctor gestured for him to follow. he got up quickly and followed the doctor down the long hall until he stopped at a room.

"she also slipped into a light coma from all the stress so he body can heal itself. If I were you I would take to her. It sometimes helps" the doctor said before walking away and leaving Phineas to be alone with Izzy.

He slowly walked in the room and pulled a stool up beside her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Izzy. Its me. Phineas. I miss you. Baby, please wake up" He pleaded and rested his head besdie her on her bed. He dozed off shortly after that and woke to someone running their fingers through his hair. He sat up and said

"Izzy?"

"hey Phineas" she replied

"well how is Mrs. Isabella Flynn feeling?" he asked, partly teasing, part letting her know that he knew what she did

"you found out?" she blushed

"of course I found out" Phineas replied

"im sorry-" she started apologizing and Phineas cut her off with a kiss.

"Its fine Izzy. Actually..." he trailed off and reached in his pocket. He handed her a velvet box and said

"I was actually going to ask you anyways"

Her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Yes!" she screamed and kissed him.

THE END

COMMENT AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL ABOUT THEIR WEDDING!


End file.
